


次日

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 殘花 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *cp：3355*私設花吐症*請勿上升真人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 殘花 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200476





	次日

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：3355
> 
> *私設花吐症
> 
> *請勿上升真人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

患上病症的那天夜裡，洪周燦始終沒有睡好，就算再怎麼疲倦，閉上眼睛後大腦仍然瘋狂的運轉，彷彿都能聽見腦袋運作的機械聲。

翻來覆去，他感覺好不真實，他甚至還沒想好要怎麼跟世界告別，但當他想起這件事後，眼淚不禁又奪眶而出，浸濕了枕頭與被褥，他必須狠狠的捏自己才能從那樣悲傷的情緒中脫離。

夜深人靜總是會想特別多，負面情緒也跟著一起氾濫了，但洪周燦不知道的是，那一天晚上宿舍裡沒有任何一個人好好睡去，證據是一早起床每個人都面色憔悴，眼袋上掛著深紫色的黑眼圈，看著有些怵目驚心。

洪周燦對此感到抱歉，因為隊友們肯定都是在擔心他才沒睡好的，經歷了一夜的愁緒，他現在唯一能做到的事就是讓大家不要擔心他。

「從現在開始，變成原本的洪周燦吧。」洪周燦在洗漱時對著鏡子裡的自己擠出笑容，唯有表現得和以往無異，隊友們才不會過度掛念。

為此，一早不顧大家反對，洪周燦堅持和大家一起去練習，練習聲樂時是在單獨練習室，這對他來說還行，一個人就算唱歌唱到一半吐出一大堆花苞也不會被人發現。

昨天還是不完整的碎花瓣，今天已經變成了花苞，白色條狀的花苞，頂端暈染著些微的粉紅色，含苞待放的模樣十分討喜，看著應該是種很美麗的花，就跟他心裡所傾慕的那人一樣都是好看的孩子。

他自己知道，外表的活力都是裝出來的，他明顯的感覺到自己唱歌時氣力總是不足，以前可以完美唱出來的高音，現在變得很吃力，看著漂亮的花苞，他知道這些東西正在緩慢的吸取他的生命，隨著花朵綻放，他的生命也到了終點，他彷彿是用他的生命在種植這些小巧的花朵。

當他結束練習時，不忘把滿地的花苞收拾一下，拿了掃帚與畚箕，當他打掃完畢提著盛滿花苞的畚箕一踏出個人練習室，正巧碰上同時從個人練習室裡走出來的金知範，兩人同時開門還差點撞上。金知範看著洪周燦，然後視線往下移，看見那盛滿整個畚箕的花苞，臉色立刻沉了下來。

「你其實可以休息的。」金知範擔心的說道，「你不用回家嗎？雖然你家就在首爾，但果然最……還是要和家人在一起。」

「我沒事，我感覺很好。」這是謊言，洪周燦聳了聳肩，故作輕鬆的樣子說道，事實上他現在覺得渾身無力，疲憊感排山倒海而來，他知道金知範想說什麼，現在的確是他的最後了，事實上他也有想過回家似乎是更好的選擇。

公司也讓他回家了，但明天有個商演活動，他想把握最後站上舞台的機會，他對社長和家人這麼說，他們就算擔心，但也盡可能滿足洪周燦最後的期望。

「你真的，不告訴我們那個……你喜歡的是誰嗎？」金知範皺起眉頭看著洪周燦，心情複雜，洪周燦有著喜歡的人，而現在也正為了那人受盡折磨，金知範卻什麼也做不到，「我們會努力幫你。」

「我不會說的，我不想讓那個人因為我而痛苦，他……是不會喜歡我的。」洪周燦像是苦笑似的說道，半晌輕輕的補上一句話，「對不起。」

金知範曾經猶豫過自己對於洪周燦到底是抱著怎樣的心情，他努力的排除愛這個可能，但是當他昨天在舞台上看著洪周燦咳出花瓣的剎那，他覺得自己錯了，他為了洪周燦而心痛，為了那滿地的花瓣而崩潰。

因為他的猶豫他的逃避，現在那樣的心情他也不打算吐露了因為就算說了也只是徒增洪周燦的痛苦。

他赫然發現自己只是旁觀者，只能從觀眾的視角看著洪周燦的故事漸漸走向尾聲，這樣的情緒讓他好想現在就朝洪周燦大吼那些他埋藏在心理的話，但一想到那只會讓洪周燦更難過，他便忍下來把所有的話吞回腹中。

他只能做個和主角同享劇情痛苦的觀眾。他嫉妒著，但同時又好羨慕那個人，那個讓洪周燦痛苦的人、那個在無知中帶走洪周燦的人、那個擁有洪周燦心的人。

洪周燦被金知範盯著不自在，不自覺的後退一步，然後嘗試著轉移話題，但他感到暈眩，一瞬間幾乎無法控制自己的身體。

「不要再說那個了，明天的表演加——」話才說到一半，洪周燦便感到一陣不適，彎起身子近似反胃的乾嘔，又是一落花苞從嘴裡掉了出來，金知範馬上上前扶住他，才不至於讓他昏倒。

「回家休息吧。」金知範擔心的說。

「我沒事。」洪周燦輕輕的推開金知範，用自己的力量勉強站穩身子，打掃著地上的殘花，「至少最後的舞台，我還想站上去唱歌，粉絲們也會想看見我的吧，我希望可以跟大家好好的告別。」

金知範沒有回話，只是靜靜的看著洪周燦善後，然後踉蹌的步伐漸漸走遠，那是一個弱小但卻非常堅強的背影，儘管平時總是非常為人著想，但身為一個獅子座還是O型，洪周燦仍有著一股隱藏起來的倔強。

洪周燦非常體貼，也確實很努力的不造成他人負擔，但他始終不知道是，眼睜睜看著他走向死亡的隊友們也很難受，因為記憶裡永遠都會有著這樣的悲傷，還有那對自己無能為力的沮喪，這些永遠都會是他們心中最難以復原的傷痕。

「知範。」突然洪周燦回過頭，喊了一聲金知範的名字，後者只是靜靜的看著他，洪周燦欲言又止的一張嘴開了一半，他不確定他這麼做對不對，但是他有一件事在離開前想再做一次，有時候稍微任性一點，應該沒有關係，他抿了抿嘴後說道，「我們去吃壽司好不好？」

同樣的店舖、同樣的位置、同樣的人，唯一不一樣的是心情，上次他們一起去吃壽司，洪周燦一大早興奮的叫醒金知範，整天蹦蹦跳跳的，但是今天不一樣，他們安靜又沉默，點了生魚片擺在桌上，但幾乎都只有金知範在動筷子，洪周燦雖然笑著，但感覺好虛幻。

「你最喜歡的金槍魚。」金知範夾起一片金槍魚生魚片，在洪周燦的盤子上，記得上一次他們一起來的時候，還在為最後一片金槍魚競爭，但是今天洪周燦只淺嚐了一點，和平常的食量天差地遠。

「可是我已經很飽了。」洪周燦看著金槍魚，還是舉起筷子把新鮮的魚肉放入嘴裡，然後盡其所能的表現出很好吃的樣子。

事實上他發現自己已經嚐不出生魚片的鮮美了，味覺似乎已經離他而去，這一餐美味的壽司在他口中味如嚼蠟，他只知道他吃了，但不知道那是什麼味道。

他們比上次早了許多離開壽司店，兩人決定沿著漢江散步回去，已經好久沒有這麼做了，漢江邊的櫻花樹開滿了花，隨著風吹拂落英繽紛，看著滿地的花瓣，洪周燦的情緒又稍稍有了點波動，他現在的處境像是一顆櫻花樹似的，不同的是櫻花樹的壽命還在延續，春風結束後又會是一片綠意盎然，而洪周燦似乎連這個春天都過不完了。

他突然好想看見長滿綠葉的櫻花樹，但他知道自己看不到了，一陣暈眩伴隨著乾嘔，又是一落落花苞從他口中落下，混入滿地粉紅的櫻花瓣中，白色的花苞顯得特別明顯。

「你還好嗎？」金知範很緊張的扶著洪周燦，現在的洪周燦太脆弱了，好像隨時隨地都會被風吹折了似的。

「我想……稍微休息一下。」洪周燦說道。

兩人於是就在漢江步道旁的板凳坐下，洪周燦時不時咳出花苞，整個人覺得特別虛弱又暈眩，風吹著他還有一點冷，突然一隻冰涼的手貼在他的額頭上，他疑惑的看著金知範。

「你在發燒。」金知範說道，一隻手放在洪周燦的額頭，另一隻則在放在自己的額頭上，很明顯的感覺洪周燦高出正常的體溫。

「沒關係，我稍微休息一下就好。」洪周燦決定任性到底了，耍賴似的說著，然後把頭靠在金知範的肩上，厚重的眼皮闔上。

這一刻他覺得自己很狡猾，反正已經是最後了，稍微邪惡一點也沒事對吧？他這麼安慰著自己，藉著花吐症造成的不適，藉著生命已經走到盡頭當藉口，他就狡猾這一次就好，靠著金知範的肩上他這麼想著。

又緩緩的睜開雙眼，看著滿天的櫻花隨風吹落。

「我想稍微睡一下，可以嗎？」洪周燦說著，依舊把頭靠在金知範身上。

「嗯。」金知範只是簡單的應了一聲，他沒告訴洪周燦的是，不管洪周燦要求什麼，只要他能做到他都會做到。

他感覺著洪周燦平穩的呼吸，肩上的沉重讓他整隻手臂發麻，但是他不在乎。輕輕的撿起落在洪周燦身上的花苞，是他沒看過的花，但是顏色很好看。

記得有人說過，花吐症患者所吐出的花往往和對象有著千絲萬縷的關係，既然洪周燦不想說，他也不想知道了，但是看著花，不知為何有那麼一絲心痛。

美麗的花也是對應到美麗的人不是嗎？他有想過若是今天他患上花吐症會吐什麼花，他覺得會是山茶花，和洪周燦一樣像是璞玉一般低調，但光是尚未琢磨時，光芒就已經足耀眼。

隨著時間流逝，氣溫也跟著下滑，連金知範也不禁一個哆嗦。是時候該回去了，但他不想打擾洪周燦安穩的睡眠，輕輕的將人從自己肩上移開，洪周燦睡得很沉，沒有被這一連串的動作驚醒。

他想了個辦法，不斷調整姿勢，最後成功把洪周燦背起，有點而沉、但比起以前輕上不少。

他背著洪周燦走在漢江落英繽紛的步道上，風繼續吹，櫻花繼續落下，時間也一直一直往前走，洪周燦的故事，似乎也一頁一頁的往結局翻去。

*TBC


End file.
